1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fabric type semiconductor device package and methods of installing and manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, interest in a wearable computer in which various digital apparatuses and functions required for daily lives are integrated with clothing has been increased. Currently, the parts of a computer are dispersed to be arranged in clothing. However, as mobile telephones are made small, have multiple functions, and conductive fiber is developed, a wearable computer for providing functions of computers in the form of clothing may be realized while a user doesn't recognize the fact.
In this status, it is difficult to minimize a portable device and to minimize foreign body sensation when the portable device is inserted into the clothing in the conventional semiconductor device packaging and a method of manufacturing a printed circuit board. In order to solve this problem, a flexible circuit board for a liquid display module is developed, however, it is still inconvenient to install the portable device in the clothing and to wear the clothing. In a case of electrically wiring a conductive fiber to fabric, since ends of the conductive fiber must be connected to the semiconductor packages by manually soldering one by one, it is difficult to automate and productivity is deteriorated.